Bella Señora
by Isi-san
Summary: Jiraiya puede ser muy profundo pero nada le quitará lo pervertido. Aún así, jamás dejará de querer a Tsunade porque a lo largo de los años él aprendió a quererla por lo que es, no solo por su apariencia física. Naruto NO Shippuden. Para narushizu4ever.


****Disclaimer Aplicado.** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto || Bella Señora © Emmanuel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este fanfic está basado ligeramente en la canción del mismo título, Bella Señora, completamente recomendada para la lectura. <strong>Situado en el final del capítulo 96 de Naruto NO Shippuden. La saga cuando traen a Tsunade de vuelta a Konoha, luego de la pelea con Orochimaru._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Señora.<strong>

_By_ Isi-san.

.

Tsunade estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos mientras veía a Naruto en el suelo y sobre su pecho el collar de su abuelo, el que perdió en la apuesta contra ese hiperactivo rubio. Acaban de terminar la pelea con Orochimaru y la asquerosa víbora se les había escapado una vez más, ella estaba cansada. Mientras veía al Uzumaki recordó a cuatro personas en particular, cuatro cuyos sueños fueron convertirse en Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja. Nawaki, Dan, Minato y Kushina. Él era tan parecido y distinto a ellos… pero innegablemente su hijo.

De un momento a otro todo se detuvo para ella y comenzó a temblar.

—El efecto secundario está a punto de manifestarse… —susurró.

—Tsunade–sama… —dijo Shizune conociendo a la perfección a qué se refería. Jiraiya se sorprendió y la miró.

—Tú… —Atinó a murmurar él y vio como la piel de la Sannin se volvió más oscura y las arrugas que ocultaba salieron todas a luz al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes, volveré a la normalidad después de descansar un poco. Vamos a reposar a la ciudad y una vez que Naruto se despierte nos dirigiremos a la Hoja.

—Tsunade… —habló bajo mirando la debilidad que ella presentaba y la poca inestabilidad de su cuerpo tambaleante, en cualquier momento caería.

Rió irónicamente ante la preocupación de su antiguo compañero —Desde ahora no me llames Tsunade. Llámame Quinta Hokage.

Al decir esas palabras con orgullo su cuerpo no resistió más y sus piernas flaquearon al punto de dejarla caer, su cuerpo hubiera chocado con el piso de no ser que el Sannin que estaba junto a ella la sostuvo y le evitó el golpe. Tsunade cayó inconsciente.

—¡Maestra! —Gritó Shizune alarmada haciendo ademán de ir a sostenerla cuando la vio flaquear pero Jiraiya además de estar más cerca de la rubia fue más rápido.

—Shizune —habló—, lleva cargando a Naruto, yo llevaré a Tsunade.

La asistente pelinegra asintió con la cabeza y levantó al rubio. Ambos se dirigieron caminando a la ciudad con tranquilidad.

Mientras andaban Jiraiya miró con atención a su antigua compañera, al verla así de vieja él mismo se recordó que tenían la misma edad. Él también estaba viejo.

**_**—•—**_**

Despertó. Aún seguía con arrugas en sus manos y no le fue difícil adivinar cómo estaría su rostro. Chasqueó con la lengua revisando sus brazos y pantorrillas aún en el futón blanco de la habitación de hotel en el que estaba.

—Tsunade —habló Jiraiya entrando a la habitación con dos tazas de té—, veo que despertaste.

—Sí, pero sigo sin recuperarme completamente. Qué desgracia. —Ella vio también como sus senos estaba considerablemente más caídos y como levantando sus brazos la piel reaccionaba a la gravedad.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Así te ves linda. —Dijo con una sonrisa sentándose frente a ella.

Tsunade lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? Estoy hablando en serio —le dijo ofreciéndole el té—. Mírate al espejo si no me crees.

Tsunade sin expresión en el rostro se acercó al espejo de la habitación, más que todo porque ya tenía planeado hacerlo y no porque Jiraiya se lo hubiera dicho. Tocó su rostro con sus dedos remarcando cada una de las arrugas que le habían nacido a causa de la edad. Horrible.

—¿Te burlas de mí? ¿No ves como estoy?

—Hermosa —dijo sin duda.

—Viejo loco, me veo vieja.

—¿Y acaso no lo estás?

—¿Qué dijiste? —El aura maligno comenzaba a rodearla.

—Tsunade —se levantó él con paz—, esas arrugas son los años de experiencia que has vivido y con el rostro así puedo ver a mi antigua compañera, a esa que tenía una mirada desafiante desde niña, y viéndola así recuerdo que no la conozco hace cinco años, sino hace cuatro décadas. Los tesoros que guardo en el corazón los revivo inmediatamente al ver tu rostro así.

—Mi rostro ya no parece de porcelana, tonto —dijo ella bajando la mirada un poco, algo avergonzada porque él la viera así. Ni siquiera Shizune, quien sí sabía sobre su técnica, la había visto así antes, nadie.

—¿Y por qué debería de gustarme más estando de porcelana que ahora? Te quiero Tsunade, te he querido y te seguiré queriendo. Estés joven o vieja. Porque con los años aprendí a quererte así como eres. Tú cambias en apariencia tanto como yo y son cosas con las que debemos vivir.

Tsunade permaneció en silencio, volvió a subir la mirada y empuñó su mano derecha. Jiraiya cerró los ojos, lo golpearía y de nada servía escapar. Tal vez se lo merecía.

Unos labios finos se posaron en su mejilla izquierda seguido de un abrazo. Ella era por mucho más pequeña que él y sin zapatos de tacón y un poco más vieja había disminuido su tamaño habitual. Jiraiya la rodeó en brazos cual de oso se tratase.

—Esto nunca pasó. —dijo ella sin soltarlo.

—Nunca —repitió él con una sonrisa. Ese era uno de los tantos recuerdos que tenía con ella que al pasar de los años no paraban de formarse—. Te quiero, Tsunade —dijo él sin dejar de abrazarla, haciendo chocar su aliento con el cabello rubio de ella.

—Yo no. —respondió ella sin soltarse.

—Yo sé que sí pero tienes miedo de amar. —dijo él con tranquilidad.

—Nunca dejaré de tener miedo de amar. —le dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

—Y yo nunca dejaré de quererte. —dijo finalmente besando la coronilla de su cabeza, la estrechó aún más fuerte en sus brazos.

Luego de eso Jiraiya se fue de la habitación y la dejó descansar un poco más para que ella recuperara su antigua forma y se sintiera más confiada en dejar la habitación para seguir su camino a Konoha, donde él la traería de vuelta. Donde la nombrarían Godaime Hokage luego de la pelea con Orochimaru.

**_**—•—**_**

—¿Uh? No pareces muy feliz con la noticia, Naruto —le dijo él a su protegido cuando le explicaron que Tsunade había aceptado el cargo. Estaban los cuatro en la mesa del bar donde la encontraron una semana antes.

—¡Porque…! Comparada con el tercero; ella tiene… tiene un temperamento violento, es egoísta —sus cejas delgadas comenzaron a unirse sobre sus ojos grandes y mieles—, derrocha el dinero, es cruel y estúpida. —Tsunade comenzó a temblar de rabia—. Me preocupa que no pueda ocuparse correctamente del trabajo.

Jiraiya miraba a Naruto con atención, la estaba insultando de la peor manera. Aun así él seguía serio viendo las reacciones a su alrededor.

—Esto, Tsunade–sama, vamos a pedir algo… —quiso intervenir Shizune para desviar la conversación al ver la cara de su maestra, Naruto siguió hablando.

—Y, ya sabes es una cincuentona pero se disfraza de jovencita… —auch— ¿A una Hokage se le permite mentir así a todo el mundo?

Jiraiya suspiró. Tres… dos… uno.

—¡Salgamos fuera, niñato!

Altaneramente lo enfrentó con palabras, aludiendo que pese a todo lo que él le dijo ella iba a convertirse en Hokage. Esta vez decidió no tomarlo por más en serio y le aseguró que con un dedo lo derrotaría, como la última vez. Él miró todo con atención y semblante serio. Ella esquivó un puñetazo de él y le quitó el protector con un dedo, Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto de su golpe y ese nunca llegó. Ella se había agachado para besarle la frente.

—Conviértete en un buen hombre —Tsunade sí creía en él. Ella nunca cambió a como la conoció años atrás. Ella era así, para él era predecible. Y aunque Naruto no comprendiera, cuando ella posaba sus suaves labios sobre alguien era porque en realidad lo apreciaba. Tantas cosas que con los años, solo él sabía de ella.

Y entonces la vio ahí, la reconoció de nuevo bajo la capa de hielo que había encerrado su corazón todos esos años. La vio como la chiquilla que fue, confiando en los sueños de los demás y ayudando a realizarlos. La vio en ese pequeño acto de cariño que demostraba confianza y seguridad.

La vio volviendo a abrir su corazón.

Aunque fuere sólo para Naruto.

Sí… podían pasar muchos años, demasiados, pero Tsunade iba a seguir siendo siempre la misma, la misma orgullosa, peleonera, sentimental y explosiva mujer. Por eso era que la quería tanto. Por eso le dolía que ellos se hubieran dejado de ver durante tantos años, desde casi quince atrás. Por eso se ofreció para traerla personalmente, para darlo todo y evitar que ella se negara, para poder verla de nuevo en su aldea. Para poder ver de nuevo esa sonrisa, tener una compañera de tragos y el amor platónico de por vida cerca.

Porque él sabía que jamás serían algo formal pero igual le gustaba imaginarlo. Igual la quería. La quería más que a esas bellas jovencitas que se encontraba por todas partes, porque ahora ella era toda una bella y madura señora.

—¡Jiraiya, ¿qué estás mirando_?_! —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido, en algún momento de sus pensamientos él había bajado ligeramente la vista al escote de su antigua compañera.

Y un golpe fue el que lo mandó varios metros lejos ante las miradas asustadas de Naruto, Shizune y TonTon.

Vale, le gustaba por quien era, por todos los recuerdos que tenía con ella, porque después de tanto tiempo sabía que la conocía mejor que nadie y esas pequeñas cosas que nadie notaba y él sí lo habían enamorado perdidamente. Pero el incentivo visual que ella todavía otorgaba con el pasar de los años… era todavía una razón para que ella le pudiera llamar pervertido con toda la verdad en sus palabras.

Y los golpes, bien, ya estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado para soportarlos un tiempo más. ¿Por qué no seguir jugando en la boca del lobo? Tsunade seguramente extrañaba las aguas termales de Konoha.

* * *

><p><em>Declaro que este fic es culpa de Enkelii-chan y narushizu4ever, ese par de taradas (saben que las quiero con mi alma!) no dejaban de recordarme vía msn mi amor perdidamente perdido por Jiraiya (aunque, técnicamente, no era la intención de ellas) y el pensar en por qué yo creo que el JiraTsu es una de las parejas perfectas en el mundo no oficial Narutezco u.ú. ¡Este va dedicado a ti, naru! ¿Acaso no son la pareja perfecta? ¿OroTsu? ¡Qué no! Jiraiya cumple todas las facetas pasando desde sabio hasta pervertido, literalmente. Con él Tsunade jamás se aburriría y la verdad, esa mujer no parece tener muchas ganas de vivir una vida aburrida (Por algo es ninja, ¿neh?)<em>

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!  
><em>

Ah ~❤~ JiraTsu.

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
